This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Participants will learn basic techniques for the structural characterization of glycosaminoglycans (GAGs), which will include depolymerization of the GAG polysaccharides to its disaccharide constituents using appropriate enzymes. The disaccharides will be separated by ion exchange chromatography and the products will be detected by U.V. The disaccharides will also be derivatized with 2-cyanoacetamide and will be detected with fluorescent detection. In a separate experiment, the glycosaminoglycans will be hydrolyzed by nitrous acid and the products will be analyzed. Mass spectrometry techniques for analysis of di- and oligosaccharides derived from glycosaminoglycans will also be covered. Experience with basic biochemical techniques is a prerequisite for participation The course will feature hands-on laboratory work and will include demonstrations and lectures. A lab manual including selected analytical techniques and references will be provided.